


Velvet Seduction

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Hair Pulling, Handcuffs, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Skirts, Top Viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8818768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuuri likes skirts. A lot.Viktor likes Yuuri in skirts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> if u think i used google translate ur fucking right hoebag fuckin deal with it its my terrible smut

Yuuri stands in front of the mirror, the skirt sitting on his waist and his normal pants on the floor. He's never told anyone about his fascination with skirts, not even his fiance. He loves how free he feels in them and how damn good his legs look. He has a box under his and Viktor's bed, which he's said contains his fist ever pair of ice skates, but is actually filled with skirts. Most of them are short skater skirts, with the exception on a few pencil skirts that makes his ass look amazing. Viktor's currently watching tv in the other room, thinking that Yuuri's taking a nap after wearing himself out after that day's training, but he's actually stood in front of the mirror, in his third skirt, seeing which one he looked the best in. He didn't want to keep it a secret anymore, not from Viktor. Plus, the two of them hadn't had sex in a while and it was getting to the point where his hand just wasn't doing anything for him. 

Right now, the skirt he's wearing is a black velvet skater skirt that ends almost halfway down his thighs and that ride up whenever he bends over. He looks between this one and the red plaid one on the floor, before deciding that it was a bit too 'slutty schoolgirl' and taking off his boxers, which are poking out from under the skirt. He checks how he looks one last time before leaving the bedroom, smirking to himself. Viktor's watching some kind of game show- well, looking up at it from his phone every so often from his phone. Yuuri bites his lip, moving silently behind him, before moving his hands over his coach's eyes. "Guess who."

Viktor laughs softly, putting down his phone. "Yuuri," he smiles, "What are you doing?"

"Close your eyes," Yuuri tells him, wanting to tease him a little, "I have something I need to show you, Viktor." His voice is low and soft, his lips parted as his fiance nods, doing as he asks. Taking his hands away from his face, Yuuri goes round to straddle his lap, leaning in and kissing his lips. Viktor's face goes red as he feels his fiance's weight on him, and his lips turn up into a smirk. Yuuri feels his dick twitch a little from under the skirt, trying to hide his excitement as he mumbles, "Open your eyes."

Viktor's eyes widen as he sees what Yuuri is wearing, and for a moment, Yuuri wonders if he's made a mistake. But his worries soon disappear when he feels his coach's hand slide under the velvet material. He shudders slightly, leaning into Viktor as he mumbles in his ear, "You so good, Yuuri..." his fingers slide round the back of his thighs and rest against his ass as he continues, "Good enough I could eat you up..." Yuuri lets his eyes fall closed and his lips part ever so slightly. A slight whimper escapes his mouth as he takes his earlobe between his teeth, grinding down into his clothed crotch.

"W-want you..." he gasps as he feels the warm wetness of Viktor's tongue dart across the shell of his ear, his grip on his ass tightening. Yuuri feels a bulge start to grow in his fiance's pants and his eyes flutter open to meet his lustful gaze.

"Is that how you address me, котенок?"

Yuuri feels his cheeks heat up as he remembered the name Viktor had given him. A while ago he'd tried to teach him Russian- which had failed miserably. But there were a few words that had stuck with him- mostly in the bedroom. He bites his lip, shifting on Viktor's lap as he kisses him softly. "Sorry, папа..." Viktor smirks and chuckles, running a hand through Yuuri's hair, gently attaching his mouth to Yuuri's shoulder, sucking gently on a mole that lays just in the crook of his neck. For a while, the only noise is the suckling sound of Viktor's mouth on his fiance's skin. Yuuri lets out a soft humming sound, getting hard under his skirt as he starts undoing Viktor's shirt, running his hands down his chest and over his abs. All of the sudden, the air in the room is far too warm, and Viktor scrambles to lose hi shirt completely, before standing up, letting Yuuri wrap his legs around his waist as he carries him to their bedroom. 

Once Yuuri's settled on top of the mattress, Viktor pulls of his jeans and boxers before clambering over him, kissing his lips again. He lets him tangle his fingers in his silver-blond hair and pulls him closer, slipping his tongue into his mouth. For a while, the two of them make out, gasping softly for breath as Yuuri quickly loses the remainder of his clothes- all except for the skirt, which Viktor lifts up, trailing a hand up his thigh and hovering his fingers over his fiance's erection. "W-Want you, папа..."

Viktor pulls away, cupping his chin in his fingers and running his thumb over his lips. "You look so damn pretty, котенок," he says softly, voice edged with lust, "So damn pretty for me..." Yuuri stares into his eyes, slowly moving his arms over his head in a submissive manor, inhaling sharply when Viktor goes into the bedside drawer, knowing exactly what this means. He swallows as he feels the cold metal of handcuffs against his wrists. He allows his muscles to relax completely, biting down on his bottom lip as Viktor lifts his legs up over his shoulders. He clenches his ass cheeks slightly, a strangled moan leaving his mouth as his coach starts caressing his erection before wrapping his slender fingers around it. Yuuri closes his eyes and lets out a soft, desperate moan, back arching slightly as he presses is hips up into Viktor's touch. 

It's not long before Viktor's found a steady rhythm and is quickly pumping Yuuri's cock between his fingers, listening to his pants and whimpers for more. He sounds fucking amazing, every noise that leaves his mouth is filled with hunger and longing, legs slowly parting and back arching. "папа... Please... More..." Viktor just can't resist him like this, letting go of his length and kissing his lips gently as he runs his hands down Yuuri's thighs, lifting his legs up before resting his palms on the smooth curve of his ass. "You want me to fuck you, hm, котенок?" he mumbles against Yuuri's mouth, and he instantly nods, opening his eyes, staring up at him innocently. "Well, you'll have to beg for it... You can't get something for nothing..."

Yuuri nods, shifting a little on the bed to get more comfortable, letting Viktor move his mouth to his collar as he mumbles, "I've been so good for you recently... I haven't been bad... And I've been training so hard for you." He leans forwards into Viktor, pressing his lips against his ear, before quoting from the rink in the softest voice he can manage while his fiance's hands work their way around the most sensitive parts of his body, " 'You never fail to surprise me with your stamina, Yuuri...'" His lips curls up into a sultry smirk as spreads his legs wider, running his tongue over the edge of Viktor's ear. "Let me show you my real stamina now, папа..."

Viktor bites his bottom lip gently, grabbing Yuuri and pulling him forwards so that he's sat up in front of him. "You want me to be rough, котенок?" he asks gently, gripping Yuuri's thighs and pulling him into a straddling position on his lap, keeping his cuffed hands behind his back. "You want me to be hard on you like I am on the rink? You want me to push you to your limits, watch you unravel in my hands?" Yuuri didn't say a word, but he knew that he was listening. He ran his fingers through his partner's dark hair, allowing him to grind into his lap desperately. He could feel his lap becoming sticky with precum; but whose he couldn't tell. Soon enough, he was done waiting, done letting his fiance grind into him, blindly searching for friction. He cup's Yuuri's chin, forcing him to look him in the eye. 

"...папа?"

"Ride me. No lube, no prep." Viktor's demand is simple enough, yet Yuuri can barely hide how pleased with himself he is. He moves forwards, lifting himself up and lining his entrance up with Viktor's cock, slowly sinking down around him, letting out a strangled noise of pleasure as he tries to stay quiet. Viktor groans in pleasure, gripping his thighs tighter and tighter until he's leaving small, moon-shaped indents into the soft skin. He doesn't remember Yuuri being quite this tight and holy crap, does it feel good. Viktor kisses Yuuri's jawline as he watches him adjust to the intrusion before starting to lift himself off and back onto his cock, working up a steady pace until he's letting out loud cries of pleasure. 

Yuuri's eyes are screwed shut as he rests his face in the crook of his fiance's neck, arms wrapped around his torso and lips parted as he moans in pleasure. Soon enough, he's given up on being quiet, and is bouncing up and down around Viktor's length, fucking himself on his dick until all he can feel is complete bliss and euphoria. "Oh... папа, please..." he manages to gasp out between each moan, eyes suddenly opening wide in surprise as he feels his coach's hips snap up inside of him, slamming hard into his prostate. His words are soon lost in a jumble of curses and pleads for more, the black cotton of the skirt ridden up against his stomach as he moves faster, hands balling up in fists behind him. The next thing he knows is Viktor's fingers tangled in his already-messy hair, tugging hard, eliciting a hiss of pain which soon turns into one of delight. He continues to pull at Yuuri's hair, knowing his loves it as his thrusts up harder into him, letting him lose control in his grasp. He uses his grip on his fiance's hair to jerk his head back, attaching his lips once more against Yuuri's throat, scraping his teeth gently only the pale skin of his neck. He sucks gently, slowing the movement of his hips to match the rhythm of his boyfriend's whimpers. 

"Папа!" Yuuri cries, pressing himself closer to Viktor as he slams himself down onto his cock, "I-  _ah!_ \- wanna cum... p-please...!"

Viktor pulls away from his neck, admiring the hickey he's created, running his tongue over the tooth-marks in his skin before mumbling with a smirk, "Go ahead, котенок... you've been so good for me today..." Yuuri nods, curling his toes, desperately pushing himself down against his dick as he reached his orgasm, almost screaming in pleasure as he cums, eyes half-shut in ecstasy. Soon after, Viktor's grip on his hair became firmer, biting his lip as he cums harder- way harder than he could ever remember. 

There's a click as Viktor undoes the handcuffs, and Yuuri lifts off of him, sitting down on his lap, holding onto him as he lay back on the bed, resting his head on his shoulder. "That was amazing," he lets Viktor praise him, smiling to himself as he relaxes in his arms, "You were so good, Yuuri... you're always so good for me..."

Yuuri smiles and looks up, giggling softly as Viktor starts playing with his hair. "I love you," he says, to which Viktor just nods and smiles.

"I love you too, Yuuri."


End file.
